mafiamaniacfandomcom-20200216-history
Blade Mafia
| image = File:Blade.jpg | imagewidth = 250px | caption = The Daywalker's Revenge | host = Glycereine | link = Game thread: BTSC threads | size = 13 Players (Medium) | startdate = 20.05.2011 | winningfaction = Goodies | roster = 1) DarthMask 2) EDM 3) unreality 4) Auramyna 5) solman 6) Hirkala 7) onetruth 8) Q-Cumber 9) maurice 10) Yuli (Segul) 11) Marquessa 12) darth nox 13) Shadow7 | first = 2) EDM 12) darth nox 13) Shadow7 | last = 9) maurice 10) Yuli | mvp = DarthMask | awards = - }} Blade Mafia: The Daywalker's Revenge was a game designed and hosted by Glycereine based on Blade film series. It began on May 20th, 2011 and ended in a Goodie win in D3 (May 26th, 2011). Game Mechanics Rules *Order of actions is: Blocks (and trap) > Kill > everything else. *If A kills B kills C, B and C both die, same situation for blocks. Chains of like actions still occur. RID kill if correct acts as a block and a kill, but is still blockable. Block is same order of priority as trap as far as potential for a chain *Only RID Kill is a blocking kill Role Description Vampires: Eliminate the “Humans” and the “Shadow Council” *'Deacon Frost' – A fanatic vampire who dreams of power and wants to harvest the humans like crops. He is at odds with both Blade and the Shadow Council. He is vicious and cruel. If the Shadow Council is eliminated he becomes La Magra after night 3, making his kill unblockable or saveable. – Kill *'Quinn' – Complete loyalty to Frost is probably misplaced since it is not reciprocated even remotely. He acts as Frost’s strong arm and can stop a player’s action each night. – Block *'Crease' – Cocky and arrogant and a friend of Quinn’s Crease rushes carelessly into situations. His foolishness sometimes pays off and he’s able to observe actions. – Follow *'Officer Krieger' – A familiar of Frost and a police officer, he is able to blend in much better than the vampires. He can walk in sunlight and holds civil authority he can misuse to gain or change information. He can make his vote count for 0, 1 or 2 each day, set the previous night. Cannot win as the sole remaining Vampire since he is human – Vote Manipulation *'Mercury' – Frost’s vampire lover, she will do anything to save him. Her devotion relies on being able to identify him however. – Save *'Racquel' – Seductive and alluring, she can entice people to enter dark alleyways and other areas they shouldn’t leaving them incapacitated. – Trap *'Pearl' – A wasted gift, Pearl is a vampire literally incapable of fighting back. Pearl has become grossly obese but is able to find information based on sophisticated electronic equipment. – Spy Humans: have BTSC. Must eliminate the “Vampires” and the “Shadow Council”, have a night kill that must have a player chosen to carry out. *'Blade' – Half vampire, half human, he has the strength of the vampires but is able to walk in daylight. He seeks vengeance on vampires for the death of his mother and what he has become. His strength and sense of purpose allow him to kill each night if he knows his target. – RID Kill *'Abraham Whistler' – His family slaughtered by a drifting vampire in front of his eyes, he has dedicated his life to exacting his revenge. He mentors and trains Blade while also making him improved weapons to fight the vampires. He has a knack for coming in at the last second to rescue Blade. Blade cannot die at night while he is alive. – Bodyguard and Block *'Dr. Karen Jensen' – Her medical knowledge is key to her survival. She is able to induce changes in moods and opinions by injection. She can change the vote of any player during the day. If she changes the vote of the same player 3 times that person dies of an overdose. If Karen is abducted by Dr. Curtis Webb, she passes her vote manipulation to Blade. If spied she appears as a female vampire – Vote Redirect House of Erebus: unfortunately for them, their own attempts at secrecy prevent them from knowing who each other are. They must eliminate Blade, Frost, Whistler and Quinn. Have a group kill that rotates among members randomly (true randomness not a cycle). If the four targets die and at least one of the members of the House lives, the game ends in a House of Erebus victory. If one member of the HoE targets the other for a kill, both their actions for the night will be prevented but the targetting member will learn their victim's identity. The kill will not go through. This will not out the members in the night post. *'Gitano Dragonetti' – The leader of the Shadow Council and a pure blood vampire, he wants to live in relative hiding. Both Frost and Blade’s factions are detrimental to his cause and he must eliminate both. His years of secrecy have enabled him to infiltrate everything and learn anything. – Spy *'Francesca Vilonia' – Another member of the Shadow Council, she is a pure blood vampire who shares the ideals and goals of Gitano. She is more manipulative with her actions and can seduce someone each night. – Block Indy: *'Dr. Curtis Webb:' He is infatuated with Dr. Jensen and can’t rest until he has her. Must correctly RID her which removes them both from the game. If he is killed by a Vampire other than Blade he actually mutates and lives for 1 more night. During that time he gets 1 last chance to RID Karen before he dies. He is invulnerable to kills but not traps and blocks during that time. – RID Abduction (Karen Jensen only) Host's Summary Winning Faction Vampires *'maurice' - Mercury *'Yuli' - Deacon Frost *'EDM' - Racquel *'unreality' - Crease *'Marquessa' - Quinn *'darth nox' - Pearl *'Shadow7' - Officer Krieger MVP: DarthMask - Blade Day and Night Posts End of Game Roster Host: Glycereine #DarthMask - Blade - Lynched D3 - MVP #EDM - Racquel - Killed by Francesca in N1 #unreality - Crease - Lynched in D2 #Auramyna - Gitano Dragonetti - Killed by Blade in N3 #solman - Dr. Karen Jensen - Killed by Francesca in N2 #Hirkala - Francesca Vilonia - Killed by Blade in N2 #onetruth - Dr. Curtis Webb - Killed by Deacon Frost in N3 #Q-Cumber - Whistler - Killed by Deacon Frost in N2 #maurice - Mercury #Yuli (Segul) - Deacon Frost #Marquessa - Quinn - Lynched in D2 #darth nox - Pearl - Killed by Blade in N1 #Shadow7 - Officer Krieger - RID Killed by Blade in N1 Actions __NOWYSIWYG__ __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Games Category:Era 6